


Just the way you are

by soul_wanderer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: When Raven finds out that Jake used to be an Engineer doubts start creeping up on her, feeling like she's not good enough and Abby is there to comfort her when everything comes crashing down





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt that I decided to turn into a one-shot instead of a headcanon post because I liked it so much - I hope you like it and feedback is always appreciated!

“You’re not him!” Abby almost shouts in frustration and it’s meant to placate her but it does, in fact, the exact opposite.   
“Right, I’m not”, Raven shouts back, angry tears pooling in her eyes and her voice involuntarily cracking at the words.

“Raven…”, Abby trails off, unsure how to react to the sudden outburst of emotions. Things had been amiss for quite a while now but it hadn’t been bad enough for Abby to think much of it until now.

Throughout the past weeks Raven had been acting strange and it had taken Abby some time to tie her behaviour to a conversation they’d had one late night a few weeks ago.   
They had already lain in bed when Raven had asked her about Jake, her voice quiet and body curled up against hers, head resting on her chest as Abby wrapped an arm around her to pull her close.   
It was rare that they talked about him, mostly because Abby liked to keep these things in the past and Raven was too afraid to ask her about it but eventually curiosity got the better of her and she had gathered the courage to bring the topic up in the safety of the night and with Abby’s protective arms around her.  
Abby had told her about Jake then, melancholy lacing her voice as she thought of the man who had first swept her off her feet when she was still almost a girl. She had told her about his job as an engineer on the ark, how amazed she had been by his ability to solve the most intricate problems and how she had loved watching him take care of Clarke when she had been younger.   
It still stung, thinking about him and the loss she had experienced but she was glad she had found Raven when her life had seemed to fall apart and nothing had distracted her from the pain but her job and Clarke.

Now Raven was standing in front of her, upset and in tears, and Abby was feverishly trying to figure out what was wrong with her.  
“Raven, please, _talk to me_ ”, she quietly pleaded after a moment, her voice soft and her eyes giving away her own emotions.  
“I’m not him”, Raven repeated and tears started streaming down her face at that, startling Abby before she rushed over to Raven to take her into her arms.  
“Oh honey, please tell me what’s wrong”, Abby whispered, one hand stroking Raven’s back and the other cradling her head against her shoulder as the girl shook in her arms, sobs wrecking her body.  


“I’ll never be good enough”, she eventually brought out between abating sobs, her breathing heavy and her voice desperate.   
The words broke Abby’s heart, she had never meant to make Raven feel this way, not when she was the best thing that had happened to her in the past years.  
“Don’t say that; you are more than enough. You are more than I could have ever hoped for.” Abby tried to soothe her doubts, hoping Raven would open up to her.   


“But Jake-“, Raven began to protest, but was cut off by Abby who slightly pulled back to look Raven in the eye.  
“Jake is in the past now. Yes, I loved him and a part of me always will, but you’re not him and it’s good that way. You’re different, Raven, and I love you just the way you are. I love your genius mind and the way your smile lights up the room and the way you make me feel like things are going to be okay. And Raven, I love your imperfections and flaws just as much, never forget that.” Abby shot her a gentle and genuine smile as she wiped away the remaining tears from Raven’s cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

“That sounded pretty cliché, I hope you know that.” Raven chuckled through her tears and Abby’s own smile only brightened at the sight of Raven finally smiling again.  
“That’s my girl”, Abby smirked before leaning in for a kiss and whispering “I love you” against Raven’s lips, reminding her that to her she was perfect, no matter what.


End file.
